


Baby Please Stop

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, NCT U BDS, a whole lot of jealousy, baby don't stop, nonesence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Baby Please StopJohnYu, Yutae, Johnten, TaetenCrackWhen SM announced that NCT U’s Baby Don’t stop would be released in Japanese, Taeyong expected Yuta to sing with him. Although Yuta was chosen to sing Ten’s parts of the song, Taeyong was surprised to find out that his parts were conveniently given to Johnny who was the only NCT 127 member left with Yuta when NCT U and NCT dream went abroad to film their MV’s





	Baby Please Stop

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Prompted by my sister Rin brought by @yutazeus [post](https://twitter.com/yutazeus/status/1110557945048104960?s=20) about JohnYu’s version of BDS’ teaser photos

 

 NCT 127 was preparing for their Japanese comeback when their manager came to the practice room bearing good news. He smiled wide and turned to Yuta and showed him the approved document to release Baby Don’t stop Japanese version. Yuta was delighted and he was jumping up and down and even clutching the piece of paper like it was his diploma.

 

 

“I waited so long hyung! Finally!” Yuta exclaimed and his manager grinned and hugged him.

 

 

“We fought hard! Finally we can release it.” He replied and addressed everyone. “It has been approved, Baby don’t stop would be released as part of the Awaken Repackaged  album.” He said and there where cheers from the other members.

 

“Congratulations!” Taeyong exclaimed and hugged Yuta tightly.

 

 

“Thanks!” Yuta replied with a bright smile.

 

 

“So when will we start recording the song?” Taeyong asked and Yuta creased his brow in confusion.

 

 

“Huh?” Yuta asked and Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

 

“It’s a duet.” Taeyong deadpanned.

 

“Oh, yeah. It’s done.” Yuta answered with a sheepish grin.

 

 

“Done?” Taeyong asked.

 

 

“Yeah, Johnny and I recorded it when you were in Ukraine. We also practiced the choreography.” Yuta confessed and Taeyong blinked at him in disbelief.

 

 

“What bro?!” Mark exclaimed and Johnny merely laughed and ruffled Mark’s hair.

 

 

“Hyung suggested that Yuta translate the song in Japanese for future references and Yuta willingly did, we thought it was for Ten and Taeyong but he just pulled us into the recording room and asked us to make it our own.” Johnny explained.

 

 

“So that’s why you knew the steps and danced it to enana!” Doyougn pointed at the older who chuckled and nodded.

 

 

“I was still learning but it was really nice, Yuta helped a lot.” Johnny added.

 

 

Yuta then ran towards Johnny who caught the Japanese and hugged him, Yuta circling his armas around Johnny’s neck and his legs wrapping around the taller’s waist. “We are finally going to release our song.” Yuta muttered burying his face on Johnny’s neck as he cried tears of joy.

 

“We need to celebrate this.” Jaehyun offered.

 

 

“My treat!” Johnny announced and everyone cheered excluding Taeyong who was still surprised at the turn of events.

 

\---

 

The meat was delicious but Taeyong wasn’t really in the mood to eat because Yuta doing BDS with Johnny doesn’t sit with him that well. He knew the song to it’s last dot, and the choreography to the last flick of wrist to know that it has hidden desires and intimacy. Although Ten and him did it professionally, the number of Taeten shippers skyrocketed when they released it, so if Johnny and Yuta did the song…

 

He didn’t want to think about it. No, Japan is Yutae’s land and they already have a theme song! This was not happening.

 

 

‘Hyung!” Jungwoo’s soft voice called him and he smiled as he faced the younger. “You look distracted.” Jungwoo said and Taeyong before looking at Yuta who was sitting with Johnny Doyoung and Taeil.

 

 

“I’m just worried.” Taeyong confessed.

 

  
“About what?” Mark asked.

  


“Yuta hyung obviously.” Jaehyun replied and Taeyong glared at him then pouted.

 

“The song isn’t really difficult and both of them are decent dancers, they can pull it off.” Mark shrugged and Taeyong sighed but Jungwoo eyed him then smirked.

 

“Why don’t you monitor their practice, they might need some pointers in the choreography.” Jungwoo suggested and Taeyong looked at him then grinned.

 

 

“Maybe I will.” Taeyong replied.

 

 

\---

 

 

That night, Taeyong called Ten who was in China for their promotions. Ten was rolling his eyes when he saw Taeyong.

 

 

“You called?” Ten answered.

 

  
“Yeah, uhm Manager hyung broke the news, BDS will have a Japanese version.” Taeyong announced.

 

 

“Congratulations! I knew you wanted to perform it with Yuta hyung! I’ve been working on the English lyrics, I hope Johnny hyung and I can perform it.” Ten was excited and his eyes were shining with the prospect of doing a song with Johnny.

 

 

“That’s the problem, Johnny’s doing the song with Yuta.” Taeyong announced and Ten screamed at him.

 

 

“What? What the actual fuck?” Ten screamed and they can hear Kun scolding Ten for the language. “You don’t understand Kun, Johnny is doing BDS!” Ten announced.

 

 

“So? You wanted to do an English version with him right?” Kun shouted from wherever corner he was (Bathroom applying moisturizer).   


“He’s doing a Japanese version with Yuta hyung.” Ten informed him and they could hear plastic crashing on marble and Kun laughing.

 

 

‘Oh my god, I need to call Doyoung.” Kun announced and Ten screamed at how useless his bestfriend is.

 

 

“Did Kun just laugh at us? Does he know something?” Taeyong asked and Ten sighed.

 

 

“He’s observant, he noticed my not so subtle flirting.’ Ten  answered and Taeyong paled. “He also noticed how your hand always finds Yuta hyung’s waist and how you light up when he’s near, his words not mine.” Taeyong’s face was really drained of color.

 

 

“Fuck.” Taeyong groaned. “I don’t think I can survive this Ten. I can’t even stand Jaehyun being close to Yuta or Doyoung casually chatting him up in Japanese. Fuck I can’t even think of Johnny doing the choreography with Yuta.” Taeyong almost sobbed.

 

 

“What do you think I am thinking then?” Ten sighed and they both looked at each other and sighed defeatedly.

 

 

\---

 

 

Taeyong dutifully attended Johnny and Yuta’s practice to provide his input as he did the song first and had danced to the song flawlessly. Yuta and Johnny welcomed his criticism, Johnny taking it with a smile while Yuta joking how Taeyong was being too harsh on them. Taeyong noticed that they changed some of the choreography to suit their skills and stature, with Yuta dancing more fluidly while Johnny was all strong and power. Taeyong would be lying if he would discredit his friends because damn, they work so effortlessly and seamlessly that their teamwork and chemistry could rival him and Ten. Fuck, the thought alone was making his head ache so bad.

 

 

“I think that Johnny is a beat behind.” Taeyong said and their choreographer nodded.

 

 

“Yuta’s going to turn and if I step a beat earlier, he’ll bump into me.” Johnny argued.

 

 

“Hold my waist when I turn.” Yuta said and Johnny nodded and they did the step again.

 

The step was now fluid with the adjustment but it made Taeyong grit his teeth as he watched Johnny hold Yuta’s waist tighter than what he’s comfortable with. But he wasn’t Yuta’s boyfriend and he hadn’t even told the younger about his feelings so he had no claim on him; but jealousy was hard to keep at bay when you are harboring strong feelings for the other.

 

 

“Good, that was better. We got to wrap this up and schedule your MV filming.” Their choreographer said and Yuta’s eyes lit up.

 

 

“We get to do a MV?” Yuta asked and the older nodded. “Johnny!” Yuta ran and hugged him tightly. “We’ll get to do a MV!” Yuta was genuinely happy.

 

 

Taeyong was happy to know that Yuta (and Johnny) would be given this opportunity but there was this lingering thought of it should’ve been me.

 

“Congratulations!” Taeyong tried to sound happy and Yuta smield back and hugged him, catching him off guard.

 

 

“You’ll drop by filming right?” Yuta asked and Taeyong could only nod while staring at the beautiful face of his long time crush ( _It’s been seven years Taeyong, can you fucking confess already, his mind thoughtfully supplied)._

\---

 

“Go back please.” Taeyong was sobbing as he talked to Ten.

 

 

“Why? What happened?” Ten asked, genuine concern seeping through him.

 

 

“MV will happen.” Taeyong announced and Ten dropped his phone.

 

 

“Fuck no.” Ten screamed and was ready to go back to Korea to stop the MV filming from happening.

 

 

\---

 

They couldn’t stop it, hence they were seated on some chairs as hey watched the staff scurry over the place to decorate the set as best as they could to please the director. The set looked awesome and the artistry about it was flawless but both Taeyong and Ten had jealousy bubbling inside them and they were both afraid they will lash out anytime soon.

 

 

“Ten?” They heard a voice and Ten smiled as he greeted Yuta and hugged him.

 

 

‘Hey hyung wow, you look nice!” Ten truly meant the compliment as Yuta wore a modified Yukatta in stunning maroon and black.

 

 

“Thanks. I am nervous though.” Yuta confessed but Ten reassured him that he’ll do well. “I don’t want to mess up your song.” Yuta said and Ten shook his head.

 

 

“It’s your song too.” He smiled and Yuta mirrored that.

 

 

Taeyong, unfortunately, short circuited as he stared at Yuta in a stunning yukata. He wanted to break down and just cry at the corner because he had fantasized about this, seeing Yuta in a yukata and looking like a goddess, heck he can pun any goddess into shame with his beauty. He licked his dry lips and then smiled a bit, complimenting Yuta who glowed like there was a spotlight on him.

 

 

“Thanks.” Yuta’s smile was blinding and if Taeyong could have his way, he’ll kiss that glossed up lips.

 

 

“Oh my god!” They heard Ten gasp and they both looked at the direction where Ten was looking. “Holy fuck.” Ten whispered as Johnny approached them.

 

Johnny was absolutely a walking sex god with his red muscle shirt and tight leather pants that hugged his juicy thighs perfectly. His hair was kept away from his face and his arms were oiled up so good they could see each defined muscle.

 

 

“Woah Johnny, looking good.” Yuta complimented.

 

 

“Gee thanks!” Johnny replied. “Hi Ten, Taeyong!” Johnny waved and Ten was all goo because damn Johnny was super hot.

 

 

“Hey, you look really nice!” Taeyong complimented and Johnny just laughed.

 

“I’m nervous though.” Johnny confessed.

 

 

“You’re going to do well hyung!” Ten finally found his voice after staring at Johnny for the past few minutes, totally drooling over him.

 

“Thanks Ten, it means a lot.” Johnny said and patted the younger’s shoulder.

 

 

“Yuta you’re up, Johnny on standby.” The staff announced and yuta waved at them and joined the staff towards the set.

 

It was only now that Taeyong noticed the pole at the middle and he was confused, there was nothing of sort when he watched Johnny and Yuta practice, and he watched every single practice that the two had.

 

 

“Why is there a pole?” Taeyong asked and Johnny just grinned at him.

 

 

‘You’ll see.” Johnny’s answer was cryptic and that only made Taeyong’s mouth dry and a lump to form in his throat.

 

 

The music started and Yuta danced on the pole making Taeyong’s and Ten’s jaws drop and Johnny to grin wide. As Yuta carefully executed his routine, the director barked a good job making Yuta beam with a proud smile. “We’ll take a few shots on different angles, Yuta on cue.” The director called out and Yuta nodded and began to dance on cue.

 

 

“this is torture.” Taeyong hissed and Ten could only nod at him.

 

If Yuta was this good, what chances does Ten have now? He is confident with his own skin but seeing Yuta this ethereal was eating on his confidence. And the way Johnny was watching Yuta carefully wasn’t helping. Ten bit his lip and cursed himself for being so stupid to let Johnny slip from him and his only chance to have the older is now a little too slim.

 

 

“Okay Johnny, take your place.” The director announced and Johnny gladly did as he was told. “Let’s do this in one take.” He requested and both idols nodded then took their spot.

 

The music was cued and Johnny placed a hand on Yuta’s waist before lifting him up swiftly, the Japanese fluidly bent his body to curve down, as Johnny executed their partner stunt. Once Yuta was carefully back to his feet, he glanced at johnny with a smirk and the older of the two leaned in as if to to kiss the younger but he merely tugged on the obi to reveal the clothes underneath.

 

 

Ten was so close to storming out of the set, his lips were set into a permanent thin line while his eyes were narrowed like a predator eyeing its prey. The way Johnny and Yuta worked was eating the last of his patience and it wasn’t helping that Taeyong was making sobbing and choking sounds next to him.

 

‘Shut the fuck up.” Ten hissed but Taeyong just bit his lips, trembling as he forced himself not to cry.

 

 

“this is too much fuck this is really too much.” Taeyong shook his head, brain already shutting down in favor of a comatose state if it meant escaping this ungodly sight.

 

 

But when Yuta’s kimono fell down on the floor to reveal the a crop top, leather shorts and a body chain, _a fucking body chain that Taeyong fantasized about and was the subject of his masturbation_ , Taeyong really did malfunction and just stared dumbly at Yuta.

 

 

“Fuck my life.” Ten groaned and banged his head on the adjacent wall.

 

 

The torture continued as Johnny and Yuta started dancing the choreography. Taeyong held the arms of his chair tightly as he gritted his teeth, he is fuming and furious because this is not what was supposed to happen, Yuta’s not supposed to gyrate his hips that sensually nor Johnny to touch those smooth and amazing legs! No, this is definitely a nightmare and Taeyong wanted to wake up so bad.

 

His body was shaking and his mouth was dry, he wanted to drink something or better yet, drown himself in water because the way Yuta was dancing is illegal. He licked his dry lips and then bit on his nail, this was not really helping ease himself but what else can he do?

 

 

They took a short break for Yuta and Johnny to refresh themselves and retouch their make up so they approached Ten and Taeyong who were waiting for them. “How was it?” Yuta asked enthusiastically.

 

 

“Oh, it was surprising! Wow hyung!” Ten said, lost for words because damn, his self esteem is now down to negative 250.

 

“Great!” Taeyong managed to say without stuttering. “Amazing.” Taeyong said in English and it made Johnny laugh.

 

 

“Front and center Yuta and Johnny.” The director called out and the two trotted their way back to the set and smiled happily as they get into position.

 

 

“Do something!” Ten hissed at Taeyong.

 

 

“You do something!” Taeyong argued back.

 

“Fuck we are hopeless.” Ten sobbed as Johnny placed his massive hand on Yuta’s tiny waist as the younger turned around. “Fuck that should be me.” Ten sobbed out, no ugly tears but just whining.

 

 

“My property.” Taeyong choked out.

 

They don’t know if they could take any more of it but when Johnny and Yuta met in the middle for the ending and they almost kissed, that’s all it took before Ten and Taeyong were both running towards them and shouting at them to stop.

 

Yuta and Johnny looked at the two rushing bodies towards them and smiled. Johnny caught Ten easily, the younger wrapping his warms around Johnny’s neck and legs wrapping around his waist, as he kissed Johnny intensely. Johnny was surprised but he returned the kiss with fervor.

 

 

‘Fuck you took so long.” Johnny chuckled as he watched Ten’s face morph into confusion.

 

 

Taeyong stormed and pulled Yuta away from Johnny, backed him up on a wall and kissed him like a mad man on steroid. Yuta did not fight him, he even placed his hands on Taeyong’s nape and indulged the older of a passionate kiss.

 

 

“You are damn slow.” Yuta grinned when they broke apart, confusing Taeyong but when lips touched his again, all he can do is indulge himself in the taste of Yuta.

 

 

Then they heard laughing.

 

A hideous mocking laugh from none other than Doyoung.

 

 

“That took you so long, I am impressed.” Doyoung was laughing hard, hand clutching his stomach while Jaehyun just looked at his boyfriend fondly, _Damn them for being confident fucking gays._

 

 

“Shut the fuck up Dongyong.” Ten hissed.

 

 

“What took you so fucking long Taeyong?” Their manager asked exasperatedly. “And you too Ten!” He added.

 

 

“I don’t understand!” Ten blurted out. “What took me so long?” Ten asked and Johnny wrapped his arm ( _Muscular, beefy and oiled)_ around the younger.

 

 

“confessing how you feel.” Johnny said and pecked his temple. Ten blushed at the realization and buried his face on Johnny’s chest.

 

“The Japanese version is meant to be _our_ song.” Yuta explained.

 

 

“But you already recorded the song with Johnny!” Taeyong said.

 

 

“Oh we did it for fun, but it was decent enough to pass for a recorded demo. We also did an English version to help me with my diction.” Yuta explained and Ten gasped.

 

 

“Fuck you!” Ten hissed and Doyoung laughed a little louder.

 

 

“Stupid!” He blurted out and Jaehyun had to drag his boyfriend away from the scene lest he want Doyoung to die in Ten’s hands.

 

 

“You mean…” The words were left unsaid as Johnny pecked his lips softly.

 

 

“Yes, now go change so we can finish this.” Johnny said and pushed Ten towards the dressing room where their stylist was already waiting for him.

 

 

Yuta did the same to Taeyong but the older managed to slap his booty before he jogged after Ten to change into something he wasn’t sure of but he was gonna wear it anyway if it meant having Yuta exclusively.

 

 

\----

 

 

 _@NCTSMTOWN: NCT U_ greets you with three amazing versions of your beloved song!

Check out these amazing videos from your favorite NCT U Duos!

 

Baby Don’t Stop Japanese MV Ft. Taeyong x Yuta

Baby Don’t Stop English MV ft. Johnny  X Ten

Baby Don’t stop Chinese MV ft. Kun  x Winwin

 

 

 

\----

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: IF this sucks.. I really am sorry.
> 
> This is just a product of my imagination triggered by Johnyu BDS because I really want to have that version so bad.


End file.
